Angela and the Couch
by gari10
Summary: "Jane thinks I am blind to what is going on, but she is the one that is not seeing clearly." Angela's POV. Pure fluff, one shot. I do no own the characters or show.


I know my daughter well, better than she realizes. Jane thinks I am blind to what is going on, but she is the one that is not seeing clearly. She is completely in love with her best friend Maura, who is like another daughter to me. I treat the doctor like one of my own. These two dance around what is obviously right in front of them. It takes all I have within me to not put some sense into both of them. They are together all of the time and typically very close physically and emotionally to each other.

/

I come home from the café and gently open the front door to Maura's beautiful home. It is kind of late, and I know the girls have had a long day. There they are on that couch, where I almost always find them. Jane is slouched down with her feet up on the table. Her head is tilted back and her arms are wrapped tightly around the smaller woman, Jane's left hand resting just underneath the fabric of the doctor's shirt. I am sure she was rubbing small circles there until they fell asleep. Her right hand rests on top of her forearm. Maura is laying with her head on the detective's chest; her left arm thrown over Jane's midsection. Her right arm disappeared behind the taller woman. They are snuggled so close that there is no space between.

They look so peaceful; I never see Jane this relaxed except for in her best friend's presence. I walk over to them, taking the sight in. I do not want them to get cold so I gently throw a blanket over them both and head to the guesthouse.

One of these days they will open their eyes and see what everyone else does.

/

After another long day at the café, and an extremely tough case for the girls I head over to Maura's to check on them. As I walk in there is a small light coming from the living room. Maura is sitting, on the same couch they share often, alone sipping on some wine. I inquire about where Jane is, and she lets me know she will be by later after the paperwork.

I take in the doctor's small form and notice how she almost looks lost without my daughter. I encourage her to head to bed soon knowing that she had a very stressful day. She assures me that she will, and I head out to the guest house. I make a mental note to come back over before my early shift to check on her again.

Morning comes before I really want it to, and I head over to the main house. When I open the door what I see does not shock me at all. They are both stretched out on the couch; Maura is lying in front of Jane as they spoon. The blanket had been pushed down to their waists, and I could see Jane's left arm wrapped protectively around the doctor. She had her face nuzzled into the back of her head with her lips dangerously close to the smaller woman's neck. Maura had a hold of Jane's left hand with her right bringing them even closer together.

I smile at the sight and head out to work. I keep hoping that day of realization for these two will be sooner rather than later.

/

I have just about had it. Tonight is the night I have to say something to them about what all of us see. I decide to head over there after work; the whole way I am rehearsing how I am going to tell these two they are obviously in love.

I pull into the drive and sit there for a moment gathering my thoughts. I see both of their cars in the driveway. One last big breath to gain some courage, and I head to the door. I knock gently first but don't hear much.

As I push open the door, I hear some giggling coming from the living room.

"Maura, Jane…I need to talk to you gu….guys." As I am saying this, the sight before my eyes stops me dead in my tracks.

Maura has popped her head up above the back of the couch. As she sits up a little farther it is obvious she is not wearing a shirt. She tries to kind of cover up her bra clad chest and is blushing furiously. The next thing I know is Jane has also popped up to see what all the commotion is about, not knowing I, her mother, am that commotion.

It is clear that I walked in on something I was not supposed to. Maura is straddling Jane and neither one of them are wearing shirts. I know I am staring and smiling, but I can't stop. They are smiling and blushing like two busted teenagers. Maura's hands have not left Jane's shoulders, and the detectives hands are still around the smaller woman's back. We all continue to stare at each other until the silence is finally broken.

"You think you could come back later, Angela?"

"Ya, Ma…later?"

I assure them I would and walked out the door. As I head over to my home, I cannot help but almost jump for joy. Never in my life have I been so thankful for that damn couch.


End file.
